Your heart is cold
by Miss-Kawaii-XOXO
Summary: sasuke is back but he can't escape from his world back to them now he is with them on a misson but after a while he is stuck with sakura alone!SASUSAKU R


Your heart...is cold

Declaimer: step on stagedramatic lighton my knee…………I DON'T OWN NARUTOGet out stage crying

His is back to his village, but his heart is still frozen, No he become heartless, he had an iced heart…no one was able to talk with him without seeing his red blooded eyes……he refused to wear the head protector he refused to be that again, But he couldn't run away from his team, This time he is being forced to be back, back with them they started to do everything like they used to, But they knew that everything will not be the same… Sasuke had made a brick wall between them, he no more talk with them, he became darker every time he fights the every moment he become darker……… Naruto had made a promise to Sakura and was able to fulfill it but something in his heart says that he still didn't get him back……

This time the three of the team have a mission to deliver special scroll it is written as A- rank Mission but Sasuke didn't care.

Sakura never knew what she can says to him she didn't talk with him since he was back

Naruto was sad and he knew what everyone has felt that is way he tried to be his normal self…… He had his usual grin at his face and looked at Sasuke as they were walking outside the village

"I never that I will beat you teme so easy, I Will be a strong Hokage" Naruto send a loud laugh

"Shut up Naruto we will get heard and the mission will be failed" Said sakura looking at Naruto

"Uhh…I forget sorry Sakura-chan" with that Naruto apologized to sakura and then turn to face a forest in front of them

"All what we need is to get pass this forest…Right Sakura-chan?" Asked naruto

"Ummm…I think as I remember that it is right" answered sakura putting a finger under her chin and looking up

Sasuke Just walked forward not even waiting for anyone

"OHH…SASUKE-TEME WAIT" Yelled Naruto as he was running toward to where Sasuke were heading

"OOhhh…wait for me!!" said sakura running trying to follow the two of them

"I see some konoha Ninja… That will be easy" that voice was from behind a bush

And then the figure pulled a string from his hand

After a while from walking Naruto just stopped walking sakura stopped to see what is with him… Sasuke just stopped without looking at them

"Uh…uh…uh I need a break…" Naruto was breathing hardly

"What? We can't we have to get this scroll before the sun set down" Sakura explained

"I know… I know that" answered sakura unasked question

Sasuke didn't say anything he just unsheathed his katana and his eyes burned with red

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" asked sakura but then she pulled out a kunai from her bag

"I CAN SENSE YOU……COME OUT NOW" yelled sakura

"OOhhh…I was discovered by a little kids while there many who couldn't" the figure came out to be a figure of a man in his late 30th he had a brown eyes but was scary he had a brown hair he was holding a wire with his hand

"Oii… I will so going to beat you" said naruto jumping from his sitting to fighting stance

"Naruto" Said sakura

"You take the scroll to the exact place" continued sakura

"Huh? Why?"

"We can't afford any more lost time" Sakura reach out to handle Naruto the scroll

"NO YOU WONT" jumped the strange man to stop them but he was stopped by eyes in front of him from a special person

"Sasuke-Teme" yelled Naruto

"Naruto…Just go me and Sasuke will take care of him" sakura Requested Naruto after handling him the scroll

"Got it"

Naruto started to run to the end but stopped and turn his face and screamed

"SASUKE"

Sasuke didn't answer but he knew that Sasuke is listening to him

"SAKURA-CHAN…PROTECT SAKURA-CHAN GOT IT?" with that naruto started to run toward the end of the forest

The person Started to send a laugh

"I don't care about the scroll anymore…at least I was able to find you Sasuke" the man stared at Sasuke red eyes

Sakura had stood somewhere far to avoid anything

"Who are you?" Asked Sasuke with his cold voice

"How can you forget me I was with you most of the time with you since you left your village and came to the sound village I was chosen to be orochmari-sama next vessel until you came"

"You didn't answer me…who are YOU?" Sasuke opened his eyes to show his shariange to his enemy

"Zaku you must remember this name because it will be your last name you will hear"

Zaku started to form and fire bruises in his face

Sasuke just smirked

"He has a cursed seal?" Sakura was confused

Zaku send a punch to Sasuke's stomach but the hit was avoided Sasuke was just behind Zaku he just moved his sword to slash Zaku but Sasuke was not able to move…a string of chakra was binding Sasuke but then his body was paralyzed he was not able to move Zaku send another punch to Sasuke's stomach and was sent back from the hit

"Sasuke-kun" sakura knew that she had to do something to stop this paralyzing

She started to run toward Sasuke but was stopped when Zaku said to her

"If I were you I won't move"

Sasuke looked at Zaku smiling face it made him feel like killing him

"Why is that?"

"Look to the ground"

Sakura looked down to see a circle was drawn and there was a huge square surrounding it at each of it corner there were 4 scroll and there were all bended by a string that form a square shape around sakura

"What is this?" asked sakura

"Nothing, lets say it is a present from me to you" a huge smirk was surrounding Zaku

Sasuke was now able to move better

"You…" Said Sasuke with his cold voice that sends some fear to Zaku

Zaku looked at Sasuke to see some scars that shapes like a flames

"Are…" Sasuke continued as the curse seal take it shape first level

"……Dead" Sasuke used his speed to be at the back of Zaku he send a punch right into his face, Zaku avoided it

"I am not that idiot" said Zaku while avoiding

A smirk formed in Sasuke's face he moved his knee to meet Zaku back that was avoiding Sasuke's punch Zaku received a huge hit in his back he screamed in pain that only made Sasuke feel more evil…………………Zaku backed off a little to take his breath but he was surprised by Sasuke hand movement……

"That is…" Said Zaku

"KATON GUUKYAA TENS NO JUTUS" continued Sasuke; he blew a huge fireball to face Zaku that he jumped out of the place

"And a forget to mention that little cherry girl will disappear the moment you cut the string that is in hold of my hand" explained Zaku

Sasuke just looked at him and…

"Hn..."

"What do you mean?" asked Zaku his plan supposed to work

"Wait for me Sakura-chan…Sasuke-teme you better protect Sakura-chan" Naruto was jumping from bench to another with the fastest speed he could until he saw the village he supposes to meet the person in it…

"_Just wait for me Sasuke, sakura-chan"_ Thoughts Naruto while his getting closer to the village

The place is moved to be back

To where you can found two people and a trapped person

"What did you mean by this smirk?" Asked Zaku his question again

"I don't care about what will happen to them…" Sasuke's eyes return to it dark color

"I said it once…every one of them has his way and my way is different than theirs"

"So you don't care about them"

Sakura felt a tears forming in her eyes

"_After all this time……He does not think us as his friends"_ thought sakura

"Then let me ask you something Sasuke" said Zaku but he didn't wait for an answer

"Why did you then disagreed with orochmari-sama plan of killing them?"

"_Huh?"_ Her thought were thrown away waiting from an answer from Sasuke who's his hair was hiding his eyes…then she saw something in Sasuke the curse seal started to consumes his body his hair became longer and colored grey a black cross is above his

Nose Wings started to form at the back sakura was getting afraid wings looked like huge hands…Sasuke faced Zaku his eyes were all black except his shariange…

"_Sasuke-kun"_ her thought were flown back to her she just felt like she stopped breathing to her it was her second time to see Sasuke with his cold evil heart but now

"_Now I don't mean anything to him"_ a lonely tear fell off sakura eyes as she was staring at Sasuke with her green eyes to meet red blooded eyes

"So you have the second stage…" Zaku stared at Sasuke

Sasuke closed his eyes to avoid any more contact from Sakura's eyes and stare to face Zaku

Sasuke didn't answer him

Sasuke's hand starts to glow and have a high noise a dark……

"_Chidori"_ thought Sakura

"Are you sure you want her dead?" asked Zaku

"Are you sure you want to be dead?" said Zaku this time staring at sakura

Sakura had a strange look at her eyes she want Sasuke to finish him but she didn't want to fall dead…she didn't have any choice…She felt as Sasuke was waiting for an answer she stared at Sasuke and a little fake smile on her face

"I am not weak anymore I don't anyone to protect me…" a pause was in sakura talking that was a lie

"I can protect myself…" sakura finished her line to see a lighting cut through Zaku

The wire that was in Zaku hand as been vanished every where around sakura start to explode……… Sakura had a few moment before she falls in the deep hole that have been formed from the explosion………she just stood their and looked at Sasuke……And just sends a pure smile to see Sasuke on his normal form looking at her and then she spilled out three word

"Thanks… Sasuke-kun" Sakura fall unconscious as she falls down the hole

A figure seems to catch her but then falls with her

"Where is this person that I am supposed to meet?" said naruto

"DON'T TELL ME I AM…….LOST!!!!!!!" Yelled Naruto

Two figures is falling down to what is seems an endless hole

Sakura appear to be unconscious and there was seems that a figure is appear to be holding her bridle way

The figure has dark eyes he just looked at sakura and then looked down

"_I knew I had never met you once more…"_

Sasuke then looked at the walls beside him

"_Barrier that does not allow chakra to flow in it in other word I get stops the falling using physical strength"_

Sasuke started to search sakura bag and he ended up having a scroll in his hand he opened and a huge Shirkan appears he holds it and warps it with a wire he took from Zaku

He throws the Shirkan that hit a rock Sasuke hand know is tide with a wire he is now holding sakura with one hand that it seems to be hugging her…

"_This won't get us into something…"_

Sasuke's hand started to bleed; the hold of the wire is starting to get stronger every time

Sasuke at that moment left his hand get lose the wire started to free from his hand

Then at one second he felt himself falling……at that moment he saw the ground he moved sakura to be above him now his back is facing the ground

It was just only a few second till Sasuke could felt a huge pain is coming from his back…

he just ignored the pain and hold sakura bridal style and let her back leans on the wall of the hole then he just walked to be opposite to sakura he just leant his back and put one leg down and other up he leant his hand at his knee and just stare at the place and then fall at a certain pink hair girl that started to wake up

"Uhh…"

sakura started to wake up she then opened her eyes to see a person with a raven hair staring at her………she felt surprised she was suppose to be dead

"Why…Why am I alive?" asked sakura as she was asking herself

"Why did you save me…?"

Still no answer Sasuke was just there staring at the ground

"DID YOU SAY THAT YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME?" sakura eyes started to be filled with tears

"I SAID THAT I CAN PROTECT MYSEL…"

"That was a lie…" finally Sasuke said something

"NO IT'S NOT"

"Then why did you say you're thanking me?" Sasuke then stared at sakura

"It was…"

"It was your way of asking for help…"

"NO IT IS NOT… IT IS NOT OF YOUR OWN CARE"

Silence is filled into the place

Both of them filled the place with silence, Sasuke heard a voice he looked and saw…

Sakura tried to stood up and she was but after a few times he looked around her then at a sudden she saw Sasuke hand that was bleeding as if It was cut by sharp thing

"What happened to your hand?" asked sakura she was walking closer to Sasuke

"It is nothing of your own business" Sasuke hid his hand as if he didn't want sakura to see his hand

Sakura sat on her knee she was in front of Sasuke, she moved her hands to catch Sasuke hand……Sasuke felt a soft feeling inside his heart

Sakura moved her hand to touch Sasuke cut, a green glow start to come out of sakura hand the cut start to heal

Sasuke was looking at sakura at her green eyes and her eyes started to glow Sasuke was able to see sakura feeling he started to remember how he felt when he tried to save her life in their wave mission……………sakura was more than team-mate she is more than just a friend she was for Sasuke more than anything…

The cut was gone now… but sakura didn't released her hands off from Sasuke her both hands were on Sasuke one of them was down almost touching his hand and the other one was healing the cut…… sakura knew she have to get herself up she knew Sasuke was not going to thank her but still he was her team-mate no he was not like any friend he was also her first love……

Sakura tried to pull her hand off from Sasuke but she couldn't not because she wanted that………… it is because Sasuke was holding her hand with his

He moved his other hand to touch her pink hair and put it back slowly

Sakura was surprised by what Sasuke is doing but still she liked his warm touch on her face even he looked cold she loved his warm touch on her skin it was warm and soft touch

His face was now close to her face just a few inches away

"Sasuke-…kun" but sakura was cut by Sasuke finger on her lips

"Don't say anything…" Sasuke removed his finger and close the space between him and sakura……it was gentle and soft kiss

It was her first kiss

He moved his lips to be close to sakura ear and whispered

"Sakura…thank you"

She almost wanted to cry…she wanted him to hug her but not there is no one in this world that can read mind that what she believed

She felt two arms surrounding her pulling her to his chest and heard him says

"You are still annoying" he send a smirk out from his face but she couldn't see it

Her hand were around his back her face is on his chest she started to cry but quietly

And said while crying

"I……Missed…you"

Sasuke didn't say anything he just pulled her closer to his chest

They stayed like that for a while that seemed forever until sakura stopped crying…sakura could now hear his heart beat like it lived again…

Like his heart was back to life

END

THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY

I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It is my first ONE SHOT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please R&R


End file.
